<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Hope by JohnnytheBeagle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775584">Last Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle'>JohnnytheBeagle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn takes one last shot at winning Princess Bubblegum over before moving on forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn (background), Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now I give you the long awaited Fubblegum fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day!</p><p>This was the thought that went through Finn's head as he made his way to the Candy Kingdom. For years he had crushed hard on the princess of this kingdom but to no avail. He had tried to go out with other people, but it just wasn't the same.</p><p>"Hey Peebles!", Finn said. "Oh! Hey Finn!", responded Princess Bubblegum. Suddenly Finn's nerves of steel vanished completely. "I just had to talk to you today, it's really important!", the urgency present in Finn's voice. "Ok, shoot.", and so Finn proceeded to ask out PB for the last time. The response from her was completely unexpected to Finn. "I would love to!"</p><p>And so, they went to dinner at Café Le Cacao, only the finest restaurant in the Candy Kingdom. Afterwards they went back to the tree house and played games.</p><p>Both knew that this was only the beginning of a wonderful relationship.</p><p>And they were right!</p><p>(3 months later)</p><p>Princess Bubblegum was crying tears of joy. Finn had just asked her to marry her! She said yes right away. Neither could be happier with the outcome.</p><p>They had their wedding a month later with Jake serving as the best man and Lady serving as bridesmaid. With Marceline serving as minister. Finn and Princess Bubblegum said their vows, put the rings on their fingers and kissed. They were both happy as could be.</p><p>(2 weeks later)</p><p>Now Finn was crying tears of joy. Princess Bubblegum is pregnant! Finn is so happy and excited to be a father that he can't contain himself. They decided to celebrate by going out to dinner and having the time of their lives.</p><p>(9 months later)</p><p>Finn and PB were crying tears of joy as they held their baby, the product of their undying love. PB curled up lovingly in Finn's arms. Both were happy and content, both knew that this is where they were meant to be all along, and neither of them would change it for the world.</p><p>Finn, Princess Bubblegum and their baby boy (whom they named Jacob Marshall) lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comment and Kudos are appreciated! And as always be on the lookout for new fics!-S.W.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>